Playdate
by runemagic
Summary: We've all had playdates at one age or another. And Jace and Clary are no exceptions. Best friends from birth, and play friends. Can a game of pretend become reality?  One-Shot/All Human


**A/N: I LOVE little kid romance, as some of you know from reading chapter 2 in **_**The Basket**_**. I actually got this idea while writing chapter two, and while my little brother had a few friends over for a playdate. I hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. **

"Clary, honey, Jace is here." Clary quickly forgot about the salad she was making in her make-believe world as a chef in a restaurant. She ran out of her playroom, almost stepping into her Legos that decorated the floor. Jocelyn stood by the front door talking to someone outside. Clary ran and stood next to her.

"I know, I don't know how much more expensive preschools can-"

"Jace!" Clary exclaimed when she saw him standing next to his mother. He was almost half the size of her, which was considerable tall for his age. Some of his gold locks were over his gold eyes. No matter how much his mother insisted for him to get a haircut, he always refused, even being the mommy's boy he was. He smiled when he saw Clary by the door, one of his front teeth gone.

"Hi Clary!" he said with the same enthusiasm.

"Hello Clary," said Celine.

"Hi Mrs. Herondale!"

"Clary, I thought I told you to stay clean," Jocelyn said, seeing the grape juice stain on her white sundress.

"Sorry Mommy!" Clary turned her attention back to Jace who was anxious to enter her house. "Come on, Jace."

He stepped inside her house, almost running inside.

"Take off your shoes!" reminded his mother. Jace quickly kicked off his shoes by the front door. He and Clary ran into the playroom.

"What do you want to do?" asked Clary.

"I want to be a police man, and shoot the bad guys." He pretended to hold a gun. "_Bang, bang, bang" _

"That's a boy's game! I don't want to play that. Let's play tea party!"

"But we played that last time!"

"We both know I'm going to get what I want, Jace!"

"Please, Clary! I don't want to put on that itchy Goldilocks wig again," Jace gestured to the blond plastic wig in the corner of the playroom. He shivered in disgust. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then we'll play-" Clary eyes glowed with an idea. Jace swallowed loudly. "-Pretend!" Clary clapped her hands together. She jumped up and down as she got the idea of the perfect pretend game. She ran to the stairs, and raced up to her parent's bedroom. She heard Jace behide her trying to catch up.

"Clary!' he groaned.

Clary went into her parent's closet.

"Clary, what are we doing here?" Jace asked.

"Shut up, Jace!"

"Mother says that's not a good-"

"_Jace_," she warned. Jace closed his mouth. Clary looking from clothing to clothing until she saw what she was looking for. She pulled on the black plastic cover until the hanger that it was on fell, making a few other hangers fall. Clary toke the hanger with the black plastic cover onto the floor outside her parents' walk-in closet. She pulled on the zipper that was located at the top of the plastic cover and pulled the zipper until she saw her father's black tuxedo behind it. She pulled off the cover, and took the tuxedo coat.

"This was my dad's wedding tux." Clary showed Jace, who was looking at the tuxedo with uncertainty.

"Clary, why are we-" Clary went back inside the closet toward her mother's shoes.

"How could I forget!" Clary said to herself. She looked through her mother's neatly arranged shoes. Clary scattered all of them around until she saw the white closed toed heels that her mother loved wearing on special occasions. Clary put her little feet into it; her feet were half the size. She tried to move but found it hard to walk in. She wobbled out of the closet.

"Clary! What are you doing?" Jace asked as Clary went into her parent's bathroom.

"Dressing up, of course!" She pulled out her mother's makeup drawer with all her strength. The drawer disconnected from the bathroom sink.

"Was that suppose to happen?" asked Jace.

"Of course," she replied, though Clary wasn't so sure herself. She turned the drawer upside down, making all of her mother's makeup products fall onto the white tiled floor. A few lipsticks opened, staining the white tiles with red, brown, and pink lip color. Blush and concealer powdered the floor, and her mother's liquid foundation broke making the light tan liquid explode all over the floor.

"_Clary_!"

"What?" Jace glared at her. His boyish cheeks were red from anger.

"You do realize that we have to clean up this mess?" Jace asked in a harsh tone. Clary looked around the bathroom. Clary only saw small messes that looked bigger together.

"Oh, Jace you don't have to worry about this now, we are going to be late for our wedding!"

"Wedding!" Jace exclaimed. Clary placed her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you think we are doing then? Don't you dare get out of the game Jace! I don't think you want me to destroy your rubber sword, do you?" Jace's eyes opened wide.

"No, no, you can't destroy Raziel!" Jace begged. Clary smirked at the mention of Jace's favorite toy sword. She knew exactly where it was and knew exactly how to break it.

"You know better than me that I would do anything to get my way!" Clary slowly sat on the foundation-covered ground, and started to sob. Every little sob pained Jace's little heart. He quickly got on the ground next to Clary and pulled her into his arms. Though Jace wasn't very big, Clary was an infant compared to him. He placed his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry, Clary." Jace whispered in her ear. "I wasn't thinking about what I was saying before I said it. Mother says I do that sometimes." He took a big breath. "Come on, we have to get ready for our wedding. Can you forgive me?" Clary turned around and hugged Jace in response.

"I forgive you," said Clary softly as she smiled. There were no tears on her face. Nor were her eyes red from crying.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jace uncomfortably had on Clary's father's wedding tuxedo. The coat was so big that it fell to Jace's legs. Clary powdered all types of makeup on her face. Her face looked unnaturally tan, with smudged red lipstick on her lips. Jace convinced her not to put on the eyeliner and mascara. He said if she put them on her eyes she would look like a clown, and Jace…didn't like clowns.

After Clary got ready she tried to put her teddy bear into her Barbie Ken's tuxedo to make it look more like a priest. But unsuccessfully, she squeezed the tuxedo coat on her bear's right ear and the tuxedo pants on her bear's left. She told Jace to go and find roses, as she got the playroom ready.

She first placed her teddy on her play table. Then placed her Barbie doll, and her Myscene doll to the left. One the right side, she placed her toy car and gun. In front of the play table, she made an "alley" with all of her stuffed animals on either side. Some of them were in small seats, while others were lying on their sides.

"Jace? Did you find any flowers for me?" Clary asked as he came through the door.

"Yeah, I did. About that…I kind of broke a va-" Jace stopped when he saw the playroom. He then looked up and saw Clary's teddy on her play table.

"What's that?" Jace asked, pointing at her bear. Clary followed his eyes.

"That's Father Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein."

"What's on its head?" Clary glared at Jace

"_He_ had a little trouble fitting into Ken's clothing." Jace laughed.

"I told you not feed _it _with honey." Jace smiled deviously. Clary glared at him more.

"That's no way to talk to the bride."

"Clar-ry," Jace said irritated.

"Can you give the flowers Jace?" Clary asked with her hand held up.

"Sure, here." Jace handed Clary the roses. "Just be careful. It hurts sometimes when you touch-"

"Ouchy!" Clary screamed.

"-It." Jace quickly became concerned. "Are you okay Clare Bear?"

"No, it hurts," she wined. Clary brought her finger to show Jace the spot the rose hurt her. Jace looked at it, and kissed her finger.

"All better." Jace said in a gentle voice. Clary immediately forgot about her finger.

"Everything's ready! We can begin." Clary said excitedly. "Wait, Jace, did you find two rings?"

"Yeah, about that…" said Jace, nervously. "I couldn't find anything, so instead I broke the top of two soda cans I found in your fridge."

Clary sighed, "Fine. Now you stand by the table, and make the marriage song while I'm entering the room. Okay?" She quickly stepped into her mother's shoes, and wobbled out of the room with the roses in her hands.

"Clary, I don't know the marriage song." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Make something up, Jace! I thought you take piano lessons," she yelled.

"Yeah, I do. But that's only because Mother says I need to."

"Then sing one of your piano songs."

"But those are hard to sing. They have no words Cla-"

"I don't care Jace." Clary interrupted furiously.

"Fine," Jace muttered softly from the other room as he started to sing. "Do, do, do, da, do, do, do da, do, do, do, da, do, do do, da…" Clary finally entered back into the playroom. The playroom suddenly changed into sunny park, with a flower tree. She smiled, and saw her stuffed animals and other toys turn and stand up to look at her. Jace's horrible singing tuned out into beautiful wedding music. She smiled as she got near the alter where Father Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein smiled at her with his black stringed mouth, and where Jace leaned on the play table, bored.

"You may be seated," said Father Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein. Jace continued to sing, as if he heard nothing.

"Jace!" Clary whispered, angrily. "Didn't you hear him? Stop singing." Jace stopped singing, and straightened up.

"Cla-"

"Shh! Father Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein is about to speak!" She anxiously looked at her bear.

"If anyone is against having these two marrying, speak now or forever hold your peace." Clary, looked around the room, no one said anything. Jace stood, staring at Clary with confusion.

"Do you take this boy to me your husband, Clary?" asked Clary's bear.

"I do," she said, looking at her bear then at Jace with a smile.

"You do?" asked Jace. "Clary, who are you talking to?"

"Shh!"

"Now do you take Clary to be your wife, Jace," asked the bear. Jace looked at his shoes, then at the ceiling with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, Clary felt unwanted and broke into sobs.

"Clary? Clare-bear? Why are you crying?" asked Jace. Clary rubbed her eyes with her hands, wiping the tears away.

"You don't want me."

"What?" he asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Father Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein said do you take me to be your wife, and you said nothing."

"Oh, I'm sorry Clary." Jace brought her into his arms. "I didn't hear him. I course I would." Clary looked up at him.

"You would?" Her eyes glimmered.

"Yes, I would."

"Now, say you do to Father Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein. It's rude to keep everyone waiting, Jace," said Clary

"I do," said Jace to the bear, then he turned to look at Clary. "I do."

"Okay, where are the rings!" said the bear.

"Jace! Where are the rings?" asked Clary whispering. Jace dug through his pant pockets and found the two soda can tops.

"Here they are. Wait Clary, why do we need them now?"

"Ah! Haven't you been listening?"

"Listening to what?" asked Jace confused.

"Shh!"

"You may now put on the rings." Clary grabbed one of the rings out of Jace's hands, and put it on Jace's right pinky finger.

Jace followed Clary's lead, and placed the soda can top on her left index finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the bear.

"Jace," Clary whispered. "You're suppose to kiss me now. On the lips" Jace's eyes widened.

"What! Ew!"

"I know, but that's what grown ups do at the end of a wedding, and Father Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein said so too."

"He did?" Jace asked, Clary hummed 'yes.' He took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll kiss you. But you have to close your eyes, Clary." She closed her eyes and soon felt Jace's warm lips press onto hers. They suddenly broke apart when they heard a loud shrieking noise.

"CLARY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOM!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Clary sat in her wedding gown thinking about the first time she married Jace. She smiled at the memory. The bridesmaids were going left and right, as the wedding planner ordered people around. Even her own mother didn't seem to be able to stop fidgeting. Clary just sat on the soft white sofa, calm and collected. She looked out the large windows to the small courtyard garden. She got up and picked up her dress.

"I'm going outside for a little bit," said Clary loudly.

"Okay, honey. Do you need anything? Do you need me to-"

"I'm fine, Mom." Clary smiled at her mother. "I just want some fresh air."

"Don't be out too long," warned the wedding planner.

"Of course." Clary opened the door to the courtyard, and searched for a spot to sit down. She finally found one underneath a cherry tree, hidden by long branches of blossomed light pink flowers. Clary almost wanted to run back inside to the chaos, and grab her sketchbook. _Almost. _

She sat on the stone bench. It was cold, and she could feel the coolness even through her thick dress. Clary looked at the branches of flowers, and sunlight shinning through them. Clary couldn't help but think how perfect the day was for her wedding.

Suddenly, her eyes were covered with two warm hands. Clary smiled; she put the hands down and turned to look at her one, and only Jace.

Jace's eyes looked more like honey than his usual golden eyes. On his face, was a shameless smile. He brought one of her hands and kissed it, then pulled her up from the bench.

"What are you doing here?" asked Clary, teasing. "Don't you know it's unlucky to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?"

"We don't need luck, Clary," he said, lowering his eyes to hers. "Our love is stronger."

"And besides," Jace continued in a more teasing tone. "We're already are married, remember?"

"I remember," Clary said.

"Which reminds me." He took something from his back pocket. "Happy Anniversary, my love," he said, giving the rose to Clary. "Just be careful. You know what happened last time…" Clary hit him on his arm.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault, it was yours since you didn't warn me before you ga- Ouchy!" She brought her injured finger to her mouth.

"You were saying, Mrs. Herondale?" Jace asked with a smirk on his face. Clary narrowed her eyes at him.

"You better lock up Raziel in a good place," she said as she picked up her gown, going back.

"_Clar-ry!_"

"See you at the alter, Jace. Listen better at the ceremony this time!"

Clary turned her head once before going back inside. Jace was chuckling with the sun shinning on his soda can top that was squeezed into his right pinky.

**A/N: So, that was the end. Hope you liked it! If you are going to ask me if my little brother had an imaginary wedding with his friends, no he didn't. But they sure did trash the house! And made it smelly, too. :(**

**If you were confused about the Clary's "wedding," basically Clary was imagining her toys moving, her teddy bear talking, and the place. So Jace didn't hear, or see everything she "saw." I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about from experience. **

**Oh and if you see a mistake in this, feel free to mention it. **

**Review! **


End file.
